<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunshine by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079008">sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Autistic Viv, Canon Lesbian Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, MCU based, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, but pulls out characters, from the comics, oh my god they were exes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viv is an autistic fourteen year old with a penchant for robotics and an inquisitive, vibrant soul to boot. When the only other constant in her life, biophysics researcher and clumsy father Victor Shade, moves to New York to nurse her talent and to move closer to industry, Viv learns to be comfortable in herself and in her potential. Showing promise for the track team, Viv is recruited by a fast talking, fast footed senior with a bad dye job who also happens to be the son of a prominent yet controversial public figure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Viv/Riri Williams, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Viv glowed in blue. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Vision gazed at his daughter tentatively, cast against the brick facade and a slew of tired high schoolers. He could never really recall high school particularly- he had been too brilliant for that, too extraordinary, moving into an undergraduate research position under Dr Banner’s Culver team for as long as he was cognizant. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A mess of dark brown hair nestled themselves against his sweater as Vivian wrapped her arms around him, lip slightly jutting out apprehensively before forming into a faux-scowl. <em>Need to look cool in front of the other kids</em>, she motioned, swinging her backpack around her arms. <em>It is my first day, after all</em>. She wrung her hands before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and disappearing into the fray. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Viv-” </p><p class="p1">Her green eyes locked onto Vision’s, her confident veneer already half sloughed off. Vision steeled himself. Vivian could handle herself. His daughter was perhaps a little mistrustful but Vision carried the notion that her brute honesty and candor would select only the truest of friends. She was always a little hesitant to leave Cherrydale. Anyone would, after they’ve lived and studied in an area for so long. She had friends- Chris from chemistry, Anna from physics. Her protests the day Vision asked her to move back to New York with him had subdued into a quiet resignation a month later. “I love you. Have a wonderful day.” </p><p class="p1">Viv gave him a fuller smile then, and properly meshed into Midtown Science’s walls. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As soon as Viv entered her classroom, she felt an odd sense of dread that contrasted with her usual numbness. She took a deep breath. After class, she could text Chris, or Anna- she listed her acquaintances quickly. They would know what to do. Not that any of them uprooted their entire life at Cherrydale and moved into a fancy penthouse apartment half subsidised through Stark Industries. Potato, potah-to. Vivian bent her thumbs reflexively and allowed her classmates to push her further into the classroom, bumping arms and brushing sweaters, frantically scanning for a seat- </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The girl next to the window tapped on the desk next to her, signalling that it was okay for Viv to take a seat. She half stumbled into the narrow seat, gratefully accepting the offer of kindness and apprehensive friendship. The girl- Viv could see her much clearer now that anxiety wasn’t knocking her consciousness down- wore neat blonde braids that reached her shoulder blades and a bored expression at what the homeroom teacher had to say. Momentarily, Viv allowed herself to share that same moment, pretending that she was back at Cherrydale, the light bricks of her classroom replaced with a dated red, her teacher sprouting a moustache as a beacon of familiarity. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was only after Viv finished her fantasy that she realised that she was heaving out her entire life story to her classmates, who would probably use this lovely event as a metric to judge her against. She felt her words clot against her throat. If she were a robot, she would’ve almost certainly short-circuited at this very point. She looked at her classmates blankly. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">From the corner of her eyes she spotted a question. The querist was incredibly beautiful, Viv noted, a dangerous smile playing on her lips. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Can we call you Viv instead?” she asked, and her voice rang sweet in Vivian’s head. </p><p class="p1">“Yes,” Viv said flatly, and internally cursed herself. The girl laughed again and Vivian felt her cheeks warm. She wished she had more composure- so with the grace of a rocket landing against soft, sweet concrete, Vivian dove towards the desk she shared with Luna and relegated to staring at the girl from afar.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey, I’m Luna,” her seat mate spoke once their teacher started talking about administrative matters again. “She’s Riri,” she added, helpfully, flicking her eyes towards the cute girl Viv noticed earlier. Luna’s lips twitched. “Yes, she’s into girls. To save you the trouble.”</p><p class="p1">Vivian averted her eyes, opting to pull at her thumbs. “<em>How did you-</em>“</p><p class="p1">“I’m an empath,” she replied with all of the confidence only a fourteen year old could muster. “And your thoughts are <em>loud</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Vivian smirked. It seemed a little improbable for Luna to have access to <em>all </em>of her thoughts and she was well beyond the point of believing that empaths and miracle makers and children of moral love, kindness, and peace would find Midtown Science a very nice place to live.</p><p class="p1">Ironically, as if sensing her thoughts, Luna intervened. “I want to become a psychologist. That’s also how I know you’re autistic.” Sensing Vivian’s apprehension, Luna added, “I’m sorry if I assumed-“</p><p class="p1">“So long as the right people know, I’m not bothered at all by it,” Vivian prickled.</p><p class="p1">Luna sighed. “It’s not a problem with me,” she said, deliberation in her voice. “Just let me know what I can do for you.”</p><p class="p1">Viv sighed in relief and hoped that she could continue her string of good luck for the next week of settling into Midtown Science.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Vision found Viv perched cross-legged on their brand new couch, notebook in hand, filled will all of the memories and ideas she had moving forward from the first day. Each school year, Vision gave Vivian a small diary to vomit all of her observations, serving as a social dictionary of sorts. It was portable enough that Viv could write in it whenever she pleased, and discreet enough that no ableists would give her grief for it. Tangled on the side was a squishy keyring of Viv’s favourite sandwich and some beads that were ridged like human bones. His daughter was illuminated only by the blue light of the television in front of him. A rerun of Malcolm in the Middle. Vision sighed, pushing stray thoughts to the back of his mind. There was time to contemplate that later.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Evening, father,” Viv said, leaping from the couch into the kitchen where Vision boiled some water. “Your day wasn’t too bad, was it?”</p><p class="p1">Vision laughed. “Oh Viv, I was supposed to ask <em>you </em>that.” He kissed the top of her forehead. “Did you make any friends?”</p><p class="p1">Viv pondered about Luna for a moment. They were certainly acquaintances, and she felt closer to Luna than she ever did with Anna and Chris. Mistrust brewed in her mind. Luna could very well just be welcoming. Vision recognised the tempest that was going on behind Viv’s head, and he gently redirected her back towards the present.</p><p class="p1">“Viv, you don’t have to answer if you’re not comfortable,” Vision reassured her, running his hands through his hair. At that, Viv did smile. “Did you call Chris?”</p><p class="p1">“No, father. I don’t think I will, either.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sneakers sunk into mud and Viv felt her breath hitch on fog as she set her eyes on the posts behind the tree. Nearly unmissable and entirely ugly, their coach waving a blue flag back and forth as if school spirit was helping visibility. She felt light. Airy. She pushed her legs to do more, trying not to focus on who would be behind her and only on the fact that she was <em>leading </em>the race. Thought about Riri’s reaction when she crosses that line first. Good ol’ Viv Shade.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her feet slamming towards the finish line, a final triumphant drumbeat, signified to Viv that she won.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Holy shit, Shade,” Luna said the minute recess began, “you’re almost as fast as my cousin, Tommy. Year above us, terrible silver dye job even though he’s blonde. You can’t miss him. You should look into that. Joining the track team, I mean. He’s always whining about not having enough team members, but honestly that’s all on him.”</p><p class="p1">Viv took a bite out of her sandwich. “Whapf foo you meanf?”</p><p class="p1">Luna completely ignored Viv’s manners and barrelled into her complaints. “He keeps rejecting almost anyone,” she took a look at her friend, “but I have a feeling you can make it.”</p><p class="p1">Viv rubbed at her wrist reproachfully, “percentage-wise…” she trailed off, half as a question and half in insecurity. She didn’t understand why getting into the track team was so important for her. Perhaps it was the feeling of <em>wanting </em>to belong. Viv hungered for that feeling- of harmony and family and support.</p><p class="p1">“I’d say about seventy percent,” Luna said. “Maybe I’m being too honest. Give me a moment. You’re one hundred percent going to get in, Shade.”</p><p class="p1">Vivian rolled her eyes and laughed. Perhaps she really was going to find belonging in the Midtown School of Science and Technology.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhh this is my first time writing for this fandom!! i hope you like it :) the backstory and the universe is from the mcu so i did have to trim out some important stuff from their comic counterparts. but honestly thats the only way i can make it coherent lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>